The Best I'll Get
by FattySkeleton
Summary: Gaz and Computer have a conversation that leads to a strange realtionship being made.


_"You could have that."_

Gaz turned away from the couple that she had been glaring at. She continued to walk down the path with her face inches away from the Gameslave. She ignored the voice.

_"Gaz, please don't ignore me. I know you can hear me."_

Gaz snarled her lips and spoke heatedly, "Computer, what have i told you about hacking in to my radio?"

The voice gave a warm chuckle in her ear before answering, _"That you would give me enough viruses to turn me into the electronic equivalent to a pez dispenser. And i would have believed you if you hadn't been talking to my disk drive."_

"Shut up." Gaz grumbled as she veered out of the way of a bicycler.

"_No, i don't think i will." _There was that chuckle again, Gaz thought, he's a computer how can he chuckle like that? _"Now Gaz, why did you glare at that couple?"_

The words made her bitter, "Because they're stupid. Especially the girl, I've seen that boy make out with enough stupid sluts to know that his declarations of love will only last till the end of the month."

_"So are you saying that the boy is the problem?" _Computer asked with a warm tone, as if he was humoring her.

"No, it's the fact that he's human. Humans will always stray, whether or not they're in love. Every single second that they're with someone in a relationship they're always going to be thinking, is this it? Is this my soul mate? Is there someone better out there?"

_"So you're saying that as long as a you could get better than you can't be happy with what you have?" _Computer inquired as Gaz finally walked into her house and began to climb the stairs. _"But what about your brother?"_

Gaz snorted as she took out her headphones, computers voice was filtering in through her computer speakers now anyway. "Dib's probably dating the only gay irken that will ever come to earth. I'd say that he can't get any better than that."

Computer was silent for a few moments, probably more for effect then actually thinking anything over. If anything he was thinking about how to say the answer that he was sure was right.

"_So, as long as you could get the best of something than you could love then you wouldn't stray? It didn't have to be human?"_

Gaz thought that over, "Not really. One of the traits of humans is that we can get emotionally attached to anything."

Gaz sat down at her computer and the monitor flashed on, there was a green line across that moved every time computer spoke. _"So what if you fell in love with me? I'm the only irken super computer that you will ever meet."_

Gaz stared at her monitor in shock, her eyes wide open. They slowly closed as she settled back into her chair. "Don't screw with me computer. You're metal, and circuits. At least Dib can hold Zim, and they can go on dates, no matter how badly they end. At least they can touch each other without the other shying away." Gaz felt her eyes burn as the tears that she would sooner die then let loose built up.

She heard the scrap of metal against metal seconds before her body was enfolded in warm arms. Her eyes flashed open again to see that the special secrity system that her dad had installed through out the house had released the metal robotic claw arms from the were wrapped around her from her legs to her neck. Despite the fact that they were metal they were oddly comfortable.

_"I may be metal and circuits but I'm also intelligent with human emotions. And even if i can't be physically with you on dates, isn't the whole point of dates to spend time with the one you love and have fun? And i can do that with you as long as you bring your radio with you. I can hack into any camera in town and see you. And as you can see, i can touch you,_" One of the metal arms began to stroke her arm. "_and i will never shy away from you_."

Gaz stayed silent for a moment, letting herself stay in this artificial bubble of love. A thing that few have ever tried to give to her and even less have succeeded. She lifted her head from where it had dropped and glared at the screen, wishing that her anger would burn the computer through the wires. "Computer, why would you ever want me?"

The line moved and the arms tightened the littlest bit. "_Because as far as i'm concerned, you're the best I'll ever find."_

**I just thought that it would be just like Gaz to fall in love with something electronic, and just, there is like none of this pairing, so i just thought I'd do one. But now I'm all intrested in it so i might do more on this vein. **


End file.
